Fan:Xilatealeon
Xilatealeon was a being of beginnings. In early Australian aboriginal history there have been encounters with giant reptiles bigger than lions. Megalania was a reptile of power, and was the deadliest animal to ever exist since the time of Dinosaurs. Thought to have gone extinct when humans arrived in the area, on specific Megalania, an oversized male called of no name, given only the name Cryptid X as a nickname due to it's mysteriousness, was mutated by a powerful corona mass ejection and fell through a time portal that transported it to some alien world. 10,000 years later, it would re-emerge in the present day to become Xilatealeon, an interdimensional reptile capable of tearing apart space itself with it's claws in-order to make a quick getaway, and having the ability to fire a massive beam of energy from it's mouth from the viral bacteria constantly drooling from it's mouth. It's most unique feature, however, is the Boomerang shaped blade on it's tail. Whenever it swings it's tail, a plasma ray is emitted that can slice through any kind of metal to ever exist. It would take part in the purge of humanity, easily taking over all of Australia while the other 29 handled the rest of the world. Several Komodo Dragons were mutated by Xilatealeon purposefully to increase the havoc it would cause, and Komodo dragons that were unaffected repopulated Australia where Megalania once lived, growing to massive sizes as a repeat of it's relative's size and also from radiation caused by 3 of the Sacred Beasts. While at first it appears to be as powerful as Terranadrosus, it has a severe weakness; The freezing cold temperatures that Terranadrosus normally dwells in. It's inspiration comes from a modded fan creation for an entirely different game of an entirely different genre from Digimon; Zoo Tycoon 2. However, much of the design of the original inspiration is very different from the final design Xilatealeon uses. Even in the early days of it's design Xilatealeon was very different; It was more Dinosaur-like than Lizard-like, plus it could speak by telepathy in it's old design, which it is unable to do so now. It even had wings and was considered the ultimate destroyer at one point, that is, until Terranadrosus was designed to serve that purpose, hence the downgrade in Xilatealeon from it's original idea. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Xilatealeon is one of the final bosses of this quest line, but is easily disposed off if you have proper Ice Element attacks, as it's Ice resistance is only 1. To make up for it, however, it's level equivalent is so high that damage is reduced. It's current playable counterpart is Biodramon, referencing the previous failed attempts to clone Xilatealeon. Biodramon is a more mechanical approach to it's hidden counterpart's idea. Xilatealeon has two other links to it in terms of relatives, one being a failed clone gone horribly wrong said to be a danger to everything to ever exist, with the ability to fly using it's specialized acidic tentacles, and the third counterpart is the very lifeforce of the universe itself. Destroying the latter causes a massive reset, but over time it has been harder to destroy due to past abuse of the ability. Digimon: Bursting Cries It makes a cameo appearance when Duo is accidently sent back in time to the 7 hour purge. It's roles are mostly cameo, but it's main role is destroying Biodramon in an early episode in the season, but unlike the former cameo, it is only a silhouette.